


Bkawk!

by samslostshoe



Series: Sterek Drabble Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chickens, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jail Cell, Blackout, Rubber Chicken</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bkawk!

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't written fanfic in over a year, so have a weird old drabble from Tumblr.

When Derek came to, it took him a few seconds to get his bearings. He came to three important conclusions. First of all, he was surrounded by bare concrete walls on three sides and a fourth made with bars, caging him in. He was in to holding cell at the sheriff’s office. Secondly, he was hot, too hot, sweat coating his body and making him feel sticky. This was probably because of the large costume he appeared to be wearing which, upon further inspection, he found to be a chicken suit. And thirdly, Stiles was staring at him from the other side of the bars.

“Stiles?” he croaked, voice heavy with sleep. “What?” He couldn’t form coherent, articulate sentences in the face of such strange circumstances.

Stiles smiled when he heard Derek’s voice. “Oh good, you can speak English,” he said gratefully.

Derek just raised an eyebrow, getting up and walking to the bars, so he was face-to-face with Stiles.

Stiles grinned at him again before explaining. “You remember that witch we were looking into? She snuck up behind you when we got into her house and zapped you with a spell. I don’t think she was trying to hurt you, though, because all it did was turn you into a sort of human chicken. Chicken suit, rubber chicken,” he held up an evidence bag with the very same rubber chicken in it, “and…well, you couldn’t speak English. Couldn’t speak at all, actually, unless you count _bkawk!_ ” Stiles made flappy chicken wings with his arms to illustrate his point.

Derek put his face in his hands. That must have been humiliating. “Did you at least get her?”

“Yeah, Scott and I got her. We didn’t get you, unfortunately. We let you out of our sight for one second, and suddenly the sheriff’s department was getting complaints about a chicken man terrorizing Beacon Hills.”

Derek groaned.

Stiles laughed, extending his hands through the bars to pat Derek’s cheek. “It’s okay, I still love you,” he said sweetly, “you could still be a chicken and I’d be okay with it. I wouldn’t give a flying cluck.”

Derek groaned again at the joke. He knew that he wouldn’t be hearing the end of this for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr](http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/88612937890/for-the-ficlet-thing-sterek3h).


End file.
